Dos Reinos y Un Destino
by ILoveWeasleys
Summary: [Teatro Paródico]Ron y Hermione son príncipes de dos reinos diferentes, y la enemistad entre los dos miembros de la realeza se hace patente... o no? RHr Cortito!


**Holaaa! Bueno, esta es una historia rara, rara, rara... la había publicado en el foro de la warner para un concurso, pero como al dia siguiente de publicarlo el foro se fue a tomar por saco... pues no se si esta bien, si gusta o si es una completa mierda.  
Bien, la historia basicamente no tiene nada que ver con Harry Potter, de hecho lo unico que tiene que ver son los personajes Ron y Hermione, bueno, y Arthur Weasley. Es una historia paródica y corta (3 hojas de word, era lo maximo) asi que no esperis mucha cosa. Eso si, os podeis reir un cacho, si quereis. xDD  
Ale, es todo lo que tengo que decir, se agradecen reviews, como no. Muchas gracias por perder el tiempo en mis locuras xDD besossss a to el mondo!**

****

**Obra de Teatro: Dos Reinos y Un Destino.**

ACTO 1

(Se abre el telón y se ve un frondoso bosque con un claro en el medio y dos torres de dos castillos, una a cada lado del escenario, por encima de los árboles)

(Entra un caballero pelirrojo encima de su caballo demasiado pequeño)

**PRINCIPE RON**¡Oh, que hermosa mañana la de este día¡Los pajaritos cantan¡Las nubes se levantan¡Que sí, que no¡Que caiga un chaparrón! Ejemmm, ejemmm… mi mente divagó por unos instantes por mi no muy lejana infancia…

(Entra apresurado un gnomo)

**GNOMO**¡Príncipe Ron, Príncipe Ron¡Apresúrese! Está viniendo hacia aquí la Princesa del Reino vecino, mi señor.

**PRÍNCIPE RON**¿Ya¿Tan temprano? Bueno, descuida, mi pequeño amigo, la esperaré aquí, a ver si viene derrochando ingenio, como es costumbre…

**GNOMO:** ¿La está alabando, señor? Vaya¡no sabía que al joven príncipe le gustaba la Princesa Hermione!

**PRINCIPE RON**: (Ruborizado) No digas sandeces, gnomo. Jamás fijaría mi vista más de un segundo en estúpidas listillas como ella…

(Entra la Princesa Hermione a pie, con un hermoso vestido azul)

**PRINCESA HERMIONE**: Vaya, si es el Principito Zanahoria… ya está faltando al respeto, para no variar, según lo que estoy oyendo¿no es cierto?

**PRINCIPE RON**: No, mi señora. Creo que no me equivoco al pensar que la verdad no es sinónimo de falta de respeto.

**PRINCESA HERMIONE**¡Por favor¡No me haga reír¿Pensar¿Usted? Ay, que cosas tiene, de verdad. ¡Cada día es más chistoso! Debería decirle a mi padre que lo contrate como bufón¡quedaría estupendo!

(La PRINCESA HERMIONE sale del escenario dejando al PRINCIPE RON y al GNOMO solos en el escenario)

**PRINCIPE RON**: Agghh, esa estúpida princesilla… ¿Quién se cree para humillarme¡Esta me la pagará! Ajá… creo que tengo la jugarreta perfecta para vengarme… ¡muajajajajajajajajajajaaaaa¡Ahhfffggg, cof, cof, cof! Estúpido resfriado… Gnomo, vayámonos de vuelta al castillo, que tengo que decirle a mamá que me prepare un Frenadol para estos jugos mucales que tengo en mis reales narices.

(El PRINCIPE RON y el GNOMO salen de la escena y se cierra el telón)

ACTO 2

(Se abre el telón y aparece la PRINCESA HERMIONE hablando con su madre, la REINA)

**PRINCESA HERMIONE**¡Ay, madre¿Cuánto voy a aguantar así¡El Príncipe Ron no me hace ni caso, a no ser que sea para humillarme o insultar a mi persona¿Qué hacer, madre?

**REINA**: Tranquila, hija mía. Estoy segura que tu amor será correspondido, pero para que eso suceda… ¿no crees que deberías tratarlo mejor? No se… algún cumplido no estaría de más…

**PRINCESA HERMIONE**¿Un cumplido? Madre¡estás loca! No podría hacer eso porque el no me quiere, me aborrece, estoy segura.

**REINA**: Pues yo no lo estaría tanto… normalmente se da la paradoja de que si quieres a un chico, hay muchas posibilidades de que el te quiera también.

**PRINCESA HERMIONE**: (mirando con desconfianza) ¿Me estás hablando en serio? Hummm… eso cambia las cosas… Bueno, madre, gracias por tu ayuda. Ahora, me dispongo a retirarme a mis aposentos. Buen día, madre.

(Se cierra el telón y se vuelve a abrir en un salón diferente, con el PRINCIPE RON y su padre, el REY)

**PRINCIPE RON**¡Ay, padre! No sé que haga… la Princesa Hermione es hermosa e inteligente, pero por otra parte, es bastante insoportable conmigo… ¿que hago, padre¿Planeo mi venganza contra ella o mi declaración?

**REY**: (Suspira) Hijo, no sé qué decirte… ¿qué es exactamente lo que sientes al verla?

**PRINCIPE RON**¿Qué siento? Primero un pinchazo en el estómago, como una descarga eléctrica. Y luego observo cada centímetro de su piel y veo que mi vello se eriza, y mi instinto me dice que vaya a junto de ella y explore todo su cuerpo al completo… Y como siga así va a acabar sucediendo, mis hormonas lo aclaman a gritos, padre.

**REY:** Primero de todo (Señala un pequeño bulto que le sobresale al Príncipe Ron por la túnica), hazme el favor de controlar las hormonas delante de tu padre, por favor. Segundo, yo que tú iba olvidándome de la venganza y preparando tu declaración. Ve y mándale un mensaje citándola a media noche en el claro del bosque en el que os veis para discutir a las tardes. Tienes 4 horas para pensar lo que decirle, hijo. Buenas noches y buena suerte.

(El REY se va dejando solo al PRINCIPE RON y se cierra el telón)

ACTO 3

(Se abre el telón y se ve de nuevo el claro del bosque en el que solo está el PRINCIPE RON, impaciente)

**PRINCIPE RON**¡Oh, Dios mío! Se está demorando… seguro que no vendrá, no me quiere. Esto estaba visto, no soy suficiente para ella. Después de 17 años de humillaciones es lógico que no quiera citarse conmigo… ¿Y si viene¿Cómo reaccionará?

**PRINCESA HERMIONE**¿Cómo reaccionaré de qué, exactamente, Príncipe?

**PRINCIPE RON**¡Buenas noches, Princesa¿Cómo se encuentra¿Bien? Me alegro…

**PRINCESA HERMIONE**¿Para que me ha citado a esta hora¿Qué es eso tan importante que me tiene que decir que no puede esperar a mañana?

**PRINCIPE RON**: Es que yo… verá, es que quería decirle algo, pero he cambiado de opinión.

**PRINCESA HERMIONE**¿Me está diciendo que me hace venir hasta aquí y luego no me cuenta nada¿Cómo se puede ser tan…?

(La PRINCESA HERMIONE es callada por el PRINCIPE RON con un profundo beso)

**PRINCIPE RON**: Esto era lo que le quería decir, Princesa. Espero que no se lo tome a mal, pero desde hace un tiempo vengo desarrollando un hermoso sentimiento hacia usted y no podía acallarlo más. Sentía que mi corazón dejaría de bombear sangre si no probaba sus labios pronto.

**PRINCESA HERMIONE**¡Ay, mi príncipe naranja¡Cuánto he anhelado este momento¡Cuánto me alegra que mi amor sea correspondido¡Cuánta razón tenía mi madre!

**PRINCIPE RON**: Y mi padre, también querida, mi padre también.

(Se cierra el telón con la última visión de los príncipes besándose a la luz de la luna)

**_FIN_**

**__**

**¿Qué os pareció¿De pena¿De chiste¿De tomates? Jejeje, bueno, lo que querais xDD un reviewcito, aunke sea pa decirme que me retire pa siempre de los jamases ¬¬ , si es ke existe esa expresion xDD**


End file.
